defiancesfandomcom-20200214-history
Aiden's Relationships
Aiden's''' relationships''' with other characters in the series. Living life as the dangerous man on the planet and a top U.N.I.T agent, he has encountered numerous individuals throughout his life. Family Sheila Rhodes "I still love you, no matter what" - Sheila still loves Aiden, even he's not here with her Aiden first met her when they were 8 years old. He was at the cornfield playing his ball, as Sheila finds it. Aiden was happy as Sheila kiss him on the cheek. Aiden became 11 years old, as Sheila moves to California to move to the same high school as Aiden. Sheila meets him at launch, as Aiden was shocked it was the same girl, from years ago. Aiden started to worry about Sheila personality, as Sheila has a crush on him, as everyone was laughing at him, kissing Sheila. Aiden is 14 as Sheila too, her voice changed and she has a good body too, which gives Aiden to have a crush on her. He ends up doing martial arts, fighting skills and karate. As Aiden got stronger, Sheila begins to fell in love with him, as they both became boyfriend and girlfriend. Years later, Aiden and Sheila went to college together and it became successful, as they both hit 23, Aiden marries Sheila, as they both live in the same house. When Sheila is 28, she gave birth to Ethan Rhodes. Aiden then left his wife, for 2 years, as they are still married, Aiden attended to Sheila father funeral. as Sheila didn't see him as she was upset. Aiden returns after 2 years, Sheila was happy to see his face again, as she sees Aiden face, as it still the same, Sheila kiss Aiden, as she tells Aiden to stop Co'Skayr, as he did. Sheila learns that Aiden's parents died, she feels sorry for him, as they both kissed once more. Aiden spends more time with his family, as Sheila loves him for caring about her. Years later, Sheila gave birth to Quadruplets, Jeanne, Tom. Rae and Gina Rhodes. Aiden and Sheila bond more with their kids. They became part of the agents, as they grow up, as Aiden retired, he spends time with Sheila, as she loves him so much since. Sarah Rhodes "I always look up to bro, even when I'm in danger" - Sarah cares about Aiden Sarah is the oldest of the two of Aiden. She cares about him, as their parents death. She sees him progress, as she advise him to become is assassin. Sarah sees Aiden leaving, to become a U.N.I.T, as she fine. Sarah talks to Sheila about Aiden's past. She didn't tell about her parents died, until now. Sarah still help Aiden for missions, as she does her best, as she is in trouble. Aiden goes to help her, sometimes if she needs help. Aiden always contacts her sister, if she's okay to ask about herself. Aiden always visit her to dinner in his house, as she talks about each others past. Rita and Curtis Rhodes "I haven't heard about it, until Sarah told me about your parents of how they died and I'm sorry, Aiden, but why didn't you tell me, in High School" Sheila feels deeply for Aiden Rita gave birth to Aiden, as Curtis is his father too. Aiden spend time much, as Rita suffers illness, so as Curtis. They both died, as Aiden and Sarah were upset Aiden remembers it, as Sheila knows it from Sarah, as Sheila cares about Aiden, after knowing about this. As Sheila and Aiden both parents suffered the same fate. Aiden's Kids "I care about the U.N.I.T and my family, but, I care about my family, first, because of my kids" Aiden talks about his decision Aiden takes care of his kids very well, as he bonds them, when he's not in the U.N.I.T. Aiden takes his kids, to do what he want, as he wants to make them happy. Allies Logan Payne "Your always try to be funny and use it, to spread to other enemies, is that type of banter you have, crawling under their skin" Aiden on Logan humour Logan first met Aiden, when he was 18. They both have disagreements until Logan gives him advise of how to become like Aiden. Logan became his partner, as they both work out well together. Logan 21 years old, as he helps Aiden on mission. to stop Todd's operation and many other villains like Co'Skayr and the others. Aiden cares when Logan is in danger, proving that he doesn't want his agents killed. Logan at times saves Aiden many times as he nearly suffered too. Aiden approves his girlfriend, Amber, to let him have spare time. Logan spent more time with his agent, as Aiden spends more time with his wife, Sheila. Logan invited Aiden to his wedding, as he watches marry Amber, as Aiden respects him. Logan lives in California, to stay 10 blocks, where Aiden Rhodes live. Aiden and Logan did couple of mission, to stop Yuri mothership. Logan became the leader of the U.N.I.T, as Aiden retired years later, as his son Ethan learned from Logan and became a force like his father, from his guidance Glenn Ross "I like how you do things, as much as you got paid" Glenn praises Aiden Glenn battle Aiden, as he nearly defeated Aiden. He decided Glenn wants Aiden in the U.N.I.T as he agrees. That changed Aiden personality to a no-killing machine. Glenn retired, as Aiden praises him for the first time, for changing his life. Doctor Beverly Krueger She helps Aiden, to gear up for mission as he sometimes gets hurt. Doctor Krueger helps Aiden to go into mission to take down many operations, as she learns hacking by Aiden Carl Lesile Carl is the strongest of the team, and he's called, when Aiden and Logan needed him Phil O'Shea O'Shea has been friends with Aiden, since he was 21. O'Shea helps Aiden to take down the mafia in Italy. Assassin Team Sarah, Daniels, Andre, Rodney, Ming Young-Woo and Nicola Rossi. He use to work with them, with many operations until Aiden left to join the U.N.I.T. Aiden still go missions with them, when it's needed. Enemies Todd White "You always a agent, then I thought, Aiden Rhodes" Todd taunt Aiden Todd always admire Aiden, as a tough opponent. Todd nearly had him a couple of times, Aiden and his team defeated his operations, many times as Aiden witness Todd dying, as it's unknown to know what happened. Colt U.N.I.T Colt U.N.I.T always battle Aiden, and nearly had the upper-hand. Colt U.N.I.T was defeated by Aiden and his team, as his mask was ruined. Aiden realise is Frazer Walters, as he tries to hurt him, after he left him to die, years ago. he rejoins the U.N.I.T to stop Col'Skayr Will Klose Aiden calls Klose, Carl type of opponent, as Aiden can defeat her by himself or Carl. Sung Ki-Wong He hates Aiden and his team, as Aiden defeated him many times.Category:Aiden Rhodes Category:Character Relationships